Actions and Consequences
'Synopsis' As the session starts, the man who brought the group in says that we should leave the shadowfell as soon as possible before the despair sets in. Once we give into the despair we can't leave, because doing so would risk death. The man asks the group why they are hear and Mogrin has Peck create an illusion of the church blowing up. The thinks that we are here to kill them all and Cirra assures him that we want to complete our mission but to save everyone else, and that we are only after members of the Cult of HecateCirra does not use the name of the God Hecate, since we now know that stating the name of one of the Gods brings the attention of the Church upon you.. The man again asks why we would want to do this, they don't like the church but it is what is keeping the barrier activeThe barrier is the wall, seen by the group as they came into the city from the water. .. Mogrin tells him that they are causing to much trouble and death on our plane and we are here to stop them. As am alternative to a bomb, Cirra asks if there is a way to cut off access to the portal. A man nearby says that it can probably be done, but that it would require magic on both sides, meaning someone would be required to stay behind. Them mention that the only known portal was the one on the water, but seeing as how Dortha and Peck came through over land without even knowing, there must be others, so closing one portal may not stop them. The man tells them again that the clerics of the church are the ones powering the barrier, and if we were to mess with them, it could bring down the barrier letting in whats outside to kill them all. Cirra suggests that we at least steak out the church before planning our next move. Once outside the house, Eric whispers the name of a couple of Gods, but some magic causes his voice to become louder with each name spoken, and by the end, the wind has noticeably picked up. Cirra spins to face him and slaps him across the face. Eric says that they had best hurry and walks down the street towards their destination, but Cirra takes off in the other direction away from Eric Smith. Peck and Dortha start following Eric towards the original destination, while Mogrin follows Cirra so that she isn't alone. A they two groups are heading down separate alleys, there is a screech from above. Eric looks up to see a beast swooping down.Seeing this Eric says "Shit! This way!" and runs up the street, but before his two companions can follow the beast attacks. From the side alleys some dark mastiffs rush in to also attack, and Mogrin and Cirra are also being attacked by the dark mastiffs as well down their own alleyway. During the course of the fight, the beast that flew down from the sky, attaches itself to Eric's head and creates 2 duplicates of itself. Not knowing that they are duplicates, Peck blasts them with a fireball and the illusions disappear. After a while Eric takes to much damage and falls unconscious, and Dortha revives him with her magic. In their own battle Cirra teleports to a nearby rooftop and uses magic from afar while Mogrin is up close and personal. Eric again sustains lethal damage and falls to the ground, this time to be shoved into the mouth of the creature attacking him, Dortha again heals him but he comes to consciousness inside the mouth of this beast as it takes off, flying away with Eric. Having defeated their own enemies Mogrin and Cirra make their way to the rest of the group just in time to see Eric being carried off. Meanwhile, inside the mouth of this creature Eric can sense he is being carried away through the air but has now idea of his height. He casts a spell from inside the monster causing just enough damage to kill it. The dead beast plummets to the ground, the impact causing Eric to once again fall unconscious. Mogrin sees where Eric fell and rushes to him, bringing him back to life. Cirra follows more slowly as she is in no hurry to help Eric but also doesn't want to be separated from the group at this time. Once Eric is brought back to life, they hear the approach of Cult members. Cirra turns everyone except Eric invisible and then shape shifts into a swan. Eric uses his magic to bless himself, Mogrin and Peck and the group starts to move away from the approaching cultists. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Eric Smith * Cirra * Mogrin * Dortha Blacklung * Peck Gnarlwood 'New' 'Returning' Footnotes